Nightmares
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Dash, Danny y Kwan son compañeros de cabaña en el campamento. ¿Qué pasará cuando su curiosidad los lleve hasta su mente? Y ¿De qué estaba hablando Danny en sus sueños?
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom no me pertenece

Sin-NaMe: Volví! Luega de la tortura de 8 horas, volví!

Danny: Pero era viernes, ¿no era libertad?

Sin-NaMe: Cuando tu profesora de ciencias te enseña arte no es libertad, es tortura ¬¬

Dan: ¿Alguien dijo tortura? ^^

Danny: ._.

* * *

- No… déjalos en paz… ¡Aléjate! -empezó a gritar Fenton desde su cama

Dash y Kwan eran sus compañeros de cabaña del campamento- ¡Fenton!

- Todos ellos… -lo miran- están muertos… -se congelan ¿muertos? ¿quienes?

Kwan se atrevió a moverlo un poco, no paso nada, lo movió más fuerte pero esta vez un Danny Fenton de ojos rubíes los miraba. Se quedaron quietos al ver una sonrisa maligna en su rostro hasta que sus ojos volvieron a ser azulados bebé.

- ¿Dash? ¿Kwan? -pregunta confuso mientras se sienta- ¿Pasa algo?

Sacude su cabeza- Nada Fentoard, solo hacía ruidos y no nos dejabas dormir

- Oh… ¿d-dije a-algo? -Dash parpadea ¿estaba nervioso?

Esta vez Kwan sacude su cabeza- No escuchamos nada, sólo quejidos, así que te despertamos

- Gracias -mira hacia la ventana y luego se acuesta

- Sólo has silencio

Dash se echa, pero en su mente las preguntas siguen ¿por qué sintió miedo de Fenturd? Seguro, esa cara asustaba a cualquiera, ¿pero porqué estaba en la cara del debilucho? Eso era raro. Al día siguiente no comento nada al igual que Kwan, aunque estaban interesados era seguro que el loser no les iba a dejar meterse en sus asuntos aunque sea a la fuerza. Entonces esperaron hasta la noche, esta vez con Paulina y Star.

- ¿Por qué nos trajeron? -señala a Danny- Hay un loser

Dash la mira- Shh. Escucha lo que dice

- ¿Por- -Kwan le taca la boca

Danny se empieza a mover- No… no soy débil

- Eres débil loser

- Sshh!

- ¡No! -empieza a mover sus brazos, parecía que quería coger algo- Déjalos en paz ¡Aléjate de ellos! -sus manos empiezan a brillar verde, los ojos de todos estaban bien abiertos y asustados- ¡Nooo! -se sienta

Y entonces ahí estaba, la mirada de ojos rubíes miraba la ventana. El brillo rojo se reflejaba en la ventana, volteo como si no pasara nada y se quedo mirando a los chicos de la A-lista. La sonrisa entonces se empezó a formar, entre sus dientes habían 2 colmillos.

- **¿Espiando a Daniel? **-los de la A-lista se congelaron al escuchar la risa maléfica que provenía de Fenton, los ojos azules volvieron a aparecer, esta vez cansados- ¿Dash? ¿Star? ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Dash pone cara molesta- Estábamos hablando cuando volviste a quejarte de algo

- ¿D-dije a-algo? ¿T-todo e-esta b-bien?

Lo mira confundida ¿no recordaba nada?- No dijiste absolutamente nada loser, ahora me voy, hay un loser despierto

Luego de que Dash les cerrara la puerta empezaron a correr. ¿Quién era esa voz? ¿Por qué provenía del loser de Fenton? Varias cosas pasaron por la mente de Paulina y Star. Esa voz sólo lo hacía más freak de lo que era antes. Interesante, pero un freak total. Se detuvo , ¿no había un fantasma de los deseos? Quizá así podían ver la mente de Fenton. Sacude la cabeza ¿por qué se esta preocupando por un loser? Un momento, si es sólo ver entonces no es preocuparse ¿cierto? Además ¿haría daño a alguien?

Al día siguiente no habían fantasmas, Fenton estaba con sus amigos losers. Paulina y el resto de la A-lista pensaron que la chica latina tenía razón. En este momento dirían 'Estamos hablando de Fendork', pero luego de escuchar esa voz ya no sabían que pensar al respecto. Desiree apareció esa tarde.

- ¡Deseo que estemos en la mente del loser de Fenton! -grita Star

Danny los mira- ¡No! -intenta revertir el deseo, pero es muy tarde

La pesadilla acaba de empezar...

* * *

Buaajajaja soy mala =D

Danny y Dan: No es cierto

Sin-NaMe: Wow, están de acuerdo en algo ._.

Dan: ._.

Danny: Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom no me pertenece

Sin-NaMe: Es sábado! al fin!

Danny: ¿Ya hiciste los deberes?

Sin-NaMe: No asesines mis momentos de felicidad ¬¬

Dan: si, ese es mi trabajo ¬¬

Danny: ._.

* * *

- ¡Déjalos en paz Danny! -gritaba una voz conocida

- Pero quiero jugarle una broma a Dash… -esa voz ¿fenton? ¿por qué sonaba infantil?

Todos abrieron los ojos, los alumnos estaban allí, todos. Entonces miraron arriba, allí estaban Jazz y Danny Fenton, eran pequeños. Prácticamente 4, 7 u 8 años.

- ¡Mira! ¡Despertaron! -grita Fenton feliz

La mira- Ya lo sé Danny, los estoy viendo

- ¿Jazz? ¿Danny? -pregunta Sam

Valerie sacude su cabeza- ¿en dónde estamos?

- Duh, en mi mente -dice y notan que sus ojos son verdes

- ¿Tus ojos eran azules? -pregunta Nathan

- Uh… -sus ojos vuelven a ser azulados- Son azules

Jazz mira a Danny- Ellos no saben, deberías de ser más cuidadoso

- Lo sé -suspira- Por cierto, ¿quién deseo venir aquí?

Los de la A-lista levantan las manos- Nosotros quisimos pero Star pidió el deseo

- Y querían entrar a mi mente porque…

- Porque hablabas mientras dormías y una voz nos hablo

La mayoría notaba el terror de Danny cuando Dash le contesto. ¿Hablaba en sus sueños? Pero él dijo que no decía o hacía nada ¿curiosidad?

- Sabía que esto pasaría -mira a todos lados- debemos de sacarlos

Jazz le coge la mano- Danny, ¿estamos hablando de tú-sabes-quien?

- Si -mira el suelo- esta libre en mi mente

Sam va detrás de él- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

La mira- Porque de seguro si lo hacía, algo peor iba a pasar

- Entonces vinieron para ver a la persona de voz siniestra

- Si

- Suicidas

Los alumnos se congelaron ¿suicidas? ¿Era tan peligroso esa persona? No sabían que decir. Jazz intento calmarlos para que pudieran moverse con facilidad ya que al ser supuestamente la primera vez que estaban en la mente de Danny, su cuerpo iba a estar adormecido y algo debilitado. Danny simplemente los miraba desde arriba, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan curiosos? O peor ¿por qué mentir acerca de Dan? Era obvio que ellos no sabían, no los podía culpar, pero él si necesitaba la verdad en esos momentos.

- ¿Ya se pueden mover? -pregunto serio

- Si -responden todos algo temerosos

Suspira- Ahora, ¿qué exactamente te dijo 'la voz' Dash?

- ¿Por qué decírtelo?

- Porque si no lo haces puedo dejarte aquí para siempre como su juguete

Jazz lo mira- ¡Danny! -él mira hacía otro lado con un 'hmph'- Discúlpenlo, pero en estos momentos necesitamos saber todos lo que te dijo o habrá grandes problemas

- Pues… sólo se rió al notar que estábamos espiando a Fentoard -contesta algo fastidiado

- ¿Lo llevo?

- ¿Qué? -Jazz mira a Danny

- ¿Puedo llevarlo a verlo? Después de todo, ellos vinieron a verlo

- ¡Danny! ¡Esto es en serio! ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño?

La mira- Soy un niño

- No, sólo tienes la apariencia, cuando entremos a cualquier recuerdo o sentimiento serás de nuevo un adolescente

- ¿Me lo tenías que recordar? -se echa- no vuelvo a esa habitación aunque me obligues

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- Te odio -susurro Danny a sus captores, Dash y Kwan lo habían cargado a la fuerza para que los lleve a la salida antes de que, como dijo Jazz, pase algo peor

Jazz suspira ante el comentario- Vamos Danny solo iremos a algunos sentimientos y ¡listo! ¡Están fuera!

- Prefiero los recuerdos que sentimientos

Dash lo mira- ¿Temes que la chica gótica sepa tus sentimientos Fentina?

Un poco sonrojado le responde- No, porque los sentimientos te pueden matar, no los recuerdos

- De todas maneras ellos sabrán tu secreto Danny

- Pero prefiero que salgan vivos, no muertos

Hubo un silencio incómodo al mencionas la palabras 'muertos'. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta rara. Habían varias puertas, pero esta era diferente, de todas las puertas esta era negra. Como si fuera especial. Danny miro la puerta y recordó que sentimiento ya hacía detrás de esa oscura puerta. Ahí se encontraba…

* * *

Algo ^^

Danny: Sigues sin ser malvada

Sin-NaMe: ¬.¬

Dan: Deja de desanimar a Nathi ¬-¬

Danny: ¿Por qué? ¬_¬

Sin-NaMe: Danny esta peleando y Dan defendiendo o_o ¿qué rayos esta pasando aquí? D:?

Dan: Ves, ahora esta delirando -_-

Danny: No es mi culpa |3|... Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

S-N: Wow, en serio, hace muchos meses que no escribo o_o

Dan: Irresponsable

Danny: Nos has abandonado D:

S-N: No fue mi intención abandonar casi todas mis historias! LO SIENTO D;! Dejan demasiadas tareas y estoy estresada, con ojeras y haciendo TAREAS! AHHHHH

Danny: ._.

Dan: Esta sufriendo :D!

S-N: No ayudas ¬_¬ Oh por cierto a jaibeth: Tienes razón ._. Pero se podría decir que son Valerie, Paulina, Star, Dash, Ashley, Kwan, Nathan, Mike, Jazz estaba como ayudante y otras 4 personas… eso no ayuda T-T Buaaa D;

Dan: :D

Danny: -_-

* * *

Danny empezó a forzar para poder escabullirse de los brazos de sus captores hasta que cambió el color de la puerta. Jazz no se dio hasta que se cerró. Intento ir hacia esta pero ya había desaparecido lo cual alarmó a varios de los alumnos.

- ¡Has cambiado la puerta! ¡Esto no es un sentimiento! -mira al ahora ya adolescente Fenton

Voltea a verla- ¡No iba a permitir que ellos se enfrentaran a Venganza! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que cada sentimiento tiene un reto y el de él era pelear! -Jazz mira al piso y suspira- Lo siento, pero es que -mira a un lado- lo siento

El grupo estaba sorprendido. El debilucho, inocente, tímido Fenton acababa de gritarle a su hermana mayor. Nadie se lo esperaba, todos pensaron que se iba a retractar de haber cambiado la puerta y volver a aparecer la puerta correcta pero eso nunca pasó, por el contrario, había una habitación llena de dibujos de fantasmas y un niño (A/N: Solo se ve la figura de un pequeño, no Danny) imitando a uno jugando con sus juguetes. Muchos quisieron acercarse pero parecía que había un vidrio que sólo les dejaba ver que estaba pasando al otro lado. Entonces una figura negra apareció al frente de él.

_- ¿A qué estas jugando?_

_Lo mira y esconde sus juguetes- A que soy un chico fantasma que salva a una ciudad_

_- ¿Un chico fantasma? ¿Salvando la ciudad? ¡Eso es imposible! -se pone a la altura de él- Tienes que entender que los fantasmas son seres maléficos que sólo harían eso para poder propagar el caos_

_Mira al piso- Pero… ¿y si hay fantasma buenos? ¿Y si yo fuera un fantasma?_

_- ¡No digas semejante cosa Daniel! ¡Esas cosas son malas! ¡No deberías estar pensando siquiera en ser uno! - 'Daniel' mira el piso y la figura suspira- Lo siento hijo, dime, ¿cómo te llamas?… como fantasma claro_

_Levanta la mirada- ¡Danny Phantom! -parecía animado- No me importa lo que la gente piense, yo salvaré a la ciudad -empieza a 'volar' cuando la figura lo levanta y empiezan a dar vueltas_

_- ¡Pues entonces deberían cuidarse esos malos fantasmas! ¡Mi hijo es muy poderoso! -el pequeño se ríe- Mira Danny, las estrellas -el chico se detiene_

_Mira la ventana- Son muy bonitas mamá -la figura toma una forma familiar- quiero verlas más de cerca_

_- Para eso debes de ser un astronauta -lo baja- pero si te conviertes en fantasma no podrás serlo_

_Se acerca al vidrio- Entonces ya no quiero ser un fantasma, ¡quiero ser un astronauta! _-Todo se pone negro hasta que aparece otra puerta y un par de luces de encienden

- Eso fue todo -avisa Danny quien sale

Todos se quedaron confundidos. Osea, Fen-loser de pequeño deseaba ser un fantasma, pero no con cualquier nombre, sino como Danny Phantom. Valerie estaba aún más confundida ante esto, estaba de parte de su madre, los fantasmas sólo eran seres maléficos pero… si Danny fuera uno ¿sería qué…? Sacude la cabeza '_Es imposible que Danny sea como Dani' _va hacia la puerta junto con el resto.

Jazz, Sam y Tucker miraba como Danny volvía a ser pequeño. Esa sonrisa que mostraba normalmente se había convertido en una línea recta. Ellos sabían que tarde o temprano el resto vería el recuerdo de Dan, era cierto, mejor verlo que estar con el sentimiento de Oscuridad, en vez de estar con un malvado Danny al cual le interesaba poco lo que el resto sentía, que sólo le importaba destruir y causar caos. Pero les preocupaba cómo iba a reaccionar el resto ante la noticia de que su hermano/amigo era el famoso Danny Phantom.

**_El famoso niño que deseaba ser un chico fantasma que salvaba a la ciudad._**

* * *

S-N: Me gusta más la frase con la que termina

Dan: Es corto

Danny: Pero es algo

Dan: ES CORTO!

S-N: AHHHH! *aparece un termos fenton y atrapa a Dan*

Danny: ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Dan: Déjame salir, tú insignificante criatura D:

S-N: Voy a liberar mi estrés *empieza a agitarlo*

Danny: o_o … Reviews!


	4. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
